monstermaestrofandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ:Player Stats
Player stats play a large part in battling - not only do they dictate the cards you can use in battle, but they also contribute greatly to the total ATK/DEF in battle. What is player ATK and DEF used for? Player ATK and Player DEF are used for two things: * Deciding what cards can be used in battle * Increasing total ATK/DEF Player ATK/DEF act as a limit for what cards can be taken into battle. Each card has a 'PWR Needed' stat - this is how much ATK/DEF power is required for them to be used in battle. For example, a player with an ATK of 80 wishes to make an attack. In his front line, he has 5 cards all with 6 PWR Needed. This costs him 30 ATK Power - the remaining 50 points are used in the battle to increase his ATK damage. In another example, a player only has an ATK of 25, but he also has a front line that requires 30 ATK to use. The player would not get to use the last card in the front line since he doesn't have enough ATK Power to use it. Defense also works in the same way. If you don't have enough defense points as dictated by the 'PWR Needed' stats, you won't be able to use some of your cards. *Cards not used as your main line (ATK or DEF) are used as a boost when Attacking or Defending so it is always encouraged to have strong cards filling up your inventory regardless if they are the main attacking/defending cards as every bit of power should be used. What is a player element? Player elements are an interesting addition to battle strategy. By carefully selecting your team of monsters and using your player element to your advantage, you'll be able to gain the edge in battles. The player element is used to show what type of card types you specialize in. It will give bonuses to the player when attacking or defending if your front line has two or more cards that match your element. If your front line or most of the cards you own are fire, for example, then you should go with the fire element. This way you receive the bonus for having those matching elements in your cards. How do I change my player element? Changing your element is a very simple task. Navigate to the menu and select "Battle Stats" from the list of menu options. Once on the "Battle Stats" page you will see a "Change Element" button. Simply press the button and select the element that you wish to use. Tip: Remember it is best to have the element that best suits your cards. If your front line is filled with water cards then going with the water element would be best suited. How should I distribute my player skill points? Mostly, distribution is down to player preference. Some less active players prefer to have high amounts of energy and defense, not worrying about attack power. It is entirely possible to play the game without attacking players and relying solely on defense - however, such players may have a difficult time obtaining treasures. For players desiring a more standard type of play, here is a rough guide: *During the early levels, it is recommended that you get just enough ATK/DEF points to use your entire front line for battling and defending - most players will not have done the same, so fights should be fairly easy to win, for now. *Next, points should be put into energy until you are at a level where you feel like you can check it regularly. I upgraded to 60 energy, meaning I could check every hour and not lose energy. However, some may prefer more (or even less). Keep in mind that a higher energy stat will give you more out of energy potions, and less of a waste overnight. *Continue to do this until you have either reached a comfortable amount of energy, or you have stopped winning most fights - then apply points as necessary. Want to win more battles? Put the points in attack. People keep stealing your treasures? Put the points in defense. *Throughout leveling, you'll reach points where you are doing very well in fights either due to team composition or your stats. It would be advisable to start putting more points into energy at these points to get more use out of energy potions and ease of play. *Using this recommendation, you'll see a pattern forming. There's a cycle between putting points into energy (and becoming less strong in fights) and putting the points into ATK/DEF. *Of course, it is possible to just completely stack points into ATK/DEF for those who aren't worried about getting the most out of energy potions. *Also note that when deciding how much ATK/DEF stats you should have, looking at other player's stats is a very good idea. *Remember that battle opponents are generated via ATK/DEF stats, NOT the player's level. This means it is possible your ATK/DEF stats could be too high; meaning, you will attract stronger opponents, but may not be at a level in the game where you have cards strong enough to defend yourself. Always keep in mind the power level your cards can withstand and develop a strong front line through evolving and enhancing. *That is however only the standard distribution of points for a balanced all-around player. Crews often seek out players with unbalanced stats, such as Attack or Denfense. There are many ways of distrubiting your points, and there is no arguable best build for this. Come up with your own creative balance of points!